Dead Space: Repercussion
by Infinity-Full Metal Slasher
Summary: The events on the U.S.G Ishimura were catastrophic, one lone survivor was all that was left. High above the thick methane clouds of Titan, the U.S.G Repercussion orbits. The ship picked up some strange cargo, inadvertently leading to the crew's demise.
1. Chapter 1

**So, dead space... SSspppoookkkkyyyyyyyy... Anyway, I'm taking a turn from all the romance I've been writing and decided to write a badass gritty story, and what better place to start then dead space? The story and characters are all original, but I do not own the rights to DEAD SPACE!**

"You guys are fixing the tram, right?" A Voice boomed from the Walkie Talkie on a young woman's thigh. The slender brunette reached down and grabbed the small radio and held it to her ear.

"Yeah, Synth, we got it. Tram is up and running." The woman said sweetly. "Now we wait for Maxwell to finish hooking up the destination receiver at the other end, and the U.S.G Repercussion will be up and ready for business."

"Alright, hooking uuuppp... now!" A male voice says over the radio. "And we are done, tram is now ready for action."

"Alright Rona, Maxwell. Head back to the hangar, lunch is on me." Synth says from the radio.

"Hey, Synth. I gotta skip this one, Alex is home alone tonight, and I can't pay the baby sitter extra with a Engineers salary." Rona grumbled, she had to pay the girl in the room next to them for babysitting now that she has been working late.

"Come on, Rona. I'll pay whatever you need, you need to relax." Maxwell's kind voice said through the radio. Rona let out a sight, she was pretty hungry.

"Fine, just this once. I'll see you at the hangar?" Rona gave in.

"Yeah."

(***)

"Synth said he would be here..." Maxwell moaned as he shoved his hands in his jumpsuit pockets, his pale skin was reflecting the light from the corridor. "You think an old coot like him would be on time."

"Don't be so hard on the guy, I'm sure he has... I don't know... Arthritis or something." Rona said, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I'm only 47, you know. And I ran track back in high school." A middle aged man walked over and punched Maxwell lightly on the arm, the man's name was Synth, a nickname he earned when he lost his left leg in a spacewalk and had it replaced with a synthetic limb.

"Hehe, sorry Synth." Maxwell said sheepishly, he rubbed his arm and smiled at him.

"Where are you treating?" Rona asked, wanting to get straight to the point. Synth gave her that 'Just Relax' look before he answered.

"Let's hit the bar." Synth said with a smile, Rona and Maxwell gazed blankly at Synth. "What? I could use a good beer!"

"Synth, your enthusiasm for everything never ceases to amaze me." Rona said, she smiled brightly and nudged Maxwell with her elbow. "Come on, let's loosen up. Hell, work is done for the day!" Maxwell let out a faint smile and shook his head.

"Fine, a few beers." Maxwell said, finally giving in. The three walked to the newly working tram, all laughing and joking together about their life problems, how they got stuck on a ship like the Repercussion.

"Did you guys here about the attack at Aegis 7? Apparently some miners discovered a 'marker' and it drove whole bunch of people insane. It took out the Ishimura!" Maxwell said, his voice booming with amazement. "The galaxies biggest mining vessel, just went out like a light."

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as the stories say it is, Max." Synth laughs.

"I wouldn't be too sure, no one has seen the Ishimura in months, and apparently, we have a survivor somewhere in the medical bays on the sprawl." Rona added, her expression showed extreme concern.

"Medical bays, is he injured?" Synth asked, still skeptical on the whole situation.

"Ask me as if I have a damn clue, Synth. All I know, is that he isn't well." Rona said smugly. They waited patiently for the tram to arrive at the station, no one said a word. The tram eventually came, the doors opened and people began to flood out.

"Whoa! What's with all the people?" Rona hollered over the conversations of people.

"Hell if I know!" Synth yelled back as he bobbed and weaved through the crowd. The three eventually made it into the now empty tram.

"And now no one is on board." Maxwell noted.

"Thanks, didn't catch that." Rona snapped back sarcastically. Rona pressed a button on the tram as the doors closed, the Tram jerked to the right and began to speed towards its destination like a bullet.

"I wouldn't go down there." A little girl said, not a hint of emotion in her voice, Rona turned and looked at the girl, she sat on the bench in the tram, not looking at the three.

"Why is that?" Rona snapped at her, unexplainably aggravated.

"Rona, she is just a child. What's your name, little girl? Are you lost?" Synth asked, extending his hand to the young girl, she wore a black civilian jumpsuit, her red hair was in a ponytail. Her face was emotionless, her eyes were dark brown and seemingly lifeless.

"Don't go down there, or the boogey men will get you..." The girl said.

"B-Boogey men?" Maxwell stuttered out, his voice echoed with despair.

"Little girl, we need to get you to your family, can you tell me where you live?" Synth asked, being as sincere as possible. The girl didn't even move, there was a long pause of silence as the girl sat there, motionless.

"You won't come baaaaacccckkkk..." She finally said. The three felt their hearts sink.

"... the fuck?" Rona looked at the girl, something was obviously not right, but there was something more behind the shroud of mystery on the outside. The three turned their gaze away from the girl and looked at eachother, their expressions beamed terror and worry.

"This is not normal, we should tell someone she is here..." Maxwell suggested.

"No shit, but she is just so... uncooperative..." Rona added, Maxwell frowned and nodded in agreement. They turned to look at the girl, but she vanished.

"Gah! Fuck! Where did she go, Where COULD she go!" Synth screamed in shock.

"Ok, We should go." Rona suggested as the Tram came to a stop, they hastily made their way off and looked around. "Where is everyone? This is one of the most popular districts on the ship!"

"I'm calling this in to security. This isn't right" Maxwell said, pulled out his radio and turned the dial.

"You do that, I'm gonna look around..." Rona said, she wandered off and began to look in the corridors for any sign of life. She saw a shadow of a person. "Hey! Are you alright?" She called out, she waited for a response, the shadow looked around and suddenly vanished. _There was just something surreal about the way that shadow was hunched over..._Rona thought to herself, she shook her head as if waking up from a trance and walked back to Maxwell and Synth.

"This is Lead Engineer Maxwell Watson, repeat, does anyone read me down there? Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" Maxwell repeated these words, their echo sent a chill down Synth and Rona's spine. "No one is answering!"

"Here, let me try my radio..." Synth suggests kindly, he pulls out his radio and turns a few dials. "..."

"Anything?" Rona asked impatiently.

"Nothing..." Synth said solemnly. "We need to get back, everyone on the tram."

"I need to get back to Alex!" Rona screamed. "He isn't safe!" Synth grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"He'll be fine! We will stop to get him on the way, but right now, we need to stick together!" Synth yelled. Rona pulled her arm free and stood there.

"He's my son, Synth! WE need to hurry NOW!" Rona snapped back. Synth nodded in agreement.

"I know, but one thing is certain, if something bad IS happening, we need to stick together, so calm down, and work together." Synth said as calmly as possible. Maxwell walked onto the tram and pressed a button.

"We can head to the apartments first. Rona, everything is going to be alright." Maxwell assured her, Rona let out a faint smile and crossed her arms.

"Thanks, Max." Rona muttered under her breath. As the tram doors closed, a blood curdling scream rang through their ears.

"Oh my god..." Rona mumbled, she backed up against the back of the tram and covered her ears. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

"Synth, we need to get to the Security station, it's the safest bet." Maxwell said, trying to ignore the scream. He pulled out his radio. "I'm going to try and contact the Hangar." Synth rubs his hands together and coughs.

"Well, you'll hear no objection from me. We need to stop by the apartments, Alex may be in danger." Synth said, remembering his promise. Rona let out a sigh of relief, she will go grab Alex and head to the security station with the others. The tram stopped at the apartments and opened the door, revealing blood splatters all over the walls and floor.

"Alex!" Rona screamed, she bolted down the bloody corridor without hesitation. Synth and Maxwell dashed madly after her.

"Rona wait!" Maxwell hollered, but Rona didn't even slow down.

"All blood... but no bodies..." Synth said quietly. Rona took a sharp left into her apartment, the girl from next door who was babysitting Alex was dead, slumped over on the floor with her gut torn up. Blood was everywhere, Rona covered her mouth in disbelief, she closed her eyes and began to gather her thoughts. Synth and Maxwell caught up to her.

"Don't run off like that! Do you not see the blood every...where..." Maxwell trailed off, the sight before him was too much to take in. Maxwell bent over and vomited uncontrollably at the sight.

"Alex..?" Rona began to call his name, she trembled from fear. "Alex... honey? Are you here?"

"Mommy!" A small brown haired boy ran out, he wore a torn up civilian jumpsuit. Rona picked him up and swung him around.

"Alex! I'm so glad you're alright!" Rona yelled, she hugged her son close as tears poured from their eyes.

"Mommy, the monsters got her..." Rona felt her heart sink, _monsters..._ the word kept ringing through her mind, haunting her thoughts, consuming her feelings.

"You don't need to think about that anymore, you're safe now." Rona assured him.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Alex asked, his voice as innocent as ever, despite the circumstances.

"Somewhere safe... Alex... somewhere safe..." Rona wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face her two friends.

"We should get going..." Maxwell suggested, rubbing his nose. Rona nodded and began to walk out, but a shadowy figure began to lurk around the corner. The three stared at the figure, it was tantalizing, but terrifying. It turned the corner, revealing a disfigured face, its gut was torn open with organs flopping out. Its back was hunched and arms extended upwards, sharp, bone like claws protruded from its palms. It let out a howl at the sight of the four humans and began to advance on their location.

"T-T-This is so fucked up!" Synth yelled. He grabbed his friends arms and dragged them along. "Run!" The creature stumbled after the fleeing humans. Rona held Alex close, making sure he didn't see the horrific shit fest behind them.

"Get on the tram!" Maxwell screamed out. Synth jumped into the tram and slammed his fist on the button. Maxwell and Rona dolphin dived into through the closed doors, leaving the creature behind them.

"What... what the... what in the HELL was that!" Maxwell screamed, regaining his breath.

"Synth, we need to get to the Security department now!" Rona screamed, Alex held on to his mother tightly. Rona gave him a comforting hug. "It's alright sweetie..."

"Mommy. I'm scared." The boy yelped out, he was only 6 years old. "I want to go home."

"I know, sweetie, I know..." Rona said, her words soothing the boy.

"Anyway, I don't know about you guys, but I think that thing was hostile." Maxwell noted. "And I, personally, would like to find some weapons."

"Let's just focus on getting to the security station first." Synth said, he sat himself down on the bench of the tram and sighed.

"What did I teeelllll yoou?" A girls voice said rhythmically.

"Who are you!" Maxwell screamed in the air. No response. "Answer me god dammit!"

"Max! Stop! No one said anything!" Rona screamed at him. Maxwell felt like he was just kicked in the gut.

"N-no one heard her?" Maxwell stuttered.

"Heard who?" Synth asked with concern.

"T-The girl..."

"Max... here, sit down." Rona suggested sweetly, Max complied and set himself down on the bench, his long brown hair was damp with sweat.

"Don't worry son, I don't feel right after seeing that either." Synth said, a false sense of security washed over Max when he heard the reassuring sound of his friends voices.

"Y-You're right..." Max held his face in his hands. "I'm just on edge..." Rona rubbed the back of his head, she held Alex's hand, making sure he never left her sight. Moments later they arrived at the Security station. The automatic doors slid open, revealing the largest crowd of people anyone has seen.

"God, there must be half of the ship here!" Synth hollered above the crowd.

"Don't get lost!" Rona yelled back, the sound of panicking people was overwhelming. Rona helped Maxwell back to his feet and dusted him off. They pushed and weaved through crowds of yelling, irritated people before finally reaching a security officer.

"Hey, Rona, can you believe this mess?" The female security officer began. "It's a total shit storm here, apparently, something attacked down in Apartment complex C-B and everyone is on edge for it."

"Jenn, We just came from there, I don't know what the HELL happened there, but whatever it is, it ain't good. There was some sort of... alien there, it was a lot worse than here!" Rona yelled over the crowd.

"Are you shittin me?" Jenn replied, a look of skepticism on her face. "You're sure about this?"

"We need to seal that place up, whatever it was... it was NOT human." Rona said, her face was dead serious. "You need to send a team in now."

"I don't know if that's possible at the moment, we kinda have our hands full here." Jenn said, she shrugged her shoulders. She looked behind Rona and saw Alex, Maxwell, and Synth.

"You guys were there, also?" Jenn asked.

"You need to send someone down there now!" Synth hollered. Jenn stepped to the side and stared at the middle aged man.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we have to maintain our stations here, we can't just- HEY! HEY STOP!" Jenn pulled out her handgun and ran towards a group of trouble makers. They were climbing up in the vents to get inside the Security department. A man no older than 25 began to climb into the their new access point.

"Come on! Let's Go- AAAAGGGGHHH! GOD! NO GET IT OFF- GET IT! AAAHH-" The first man's blood curdling screams were toned by the sound of others, panicked, screams. The crowd of people backed away, Jenn shoved through the crowd, her pistol at the ready.

"Back up! Back UP!" Jenn shoved through the crowd, what she saw was hell. Everyone was crowded around the man who entered the vent, his body was torn and mangled. But the most terrifying part was the creature above him, rapidly impaling him with bone spikes protruding from its palms. Like the other creature, this one had a torn open gut, organs flopping out. It impaled the corpse with its long spikes, one after another, reducing the chest cavity of the corpse to pulp.

"Holy...fuck..." Jenn muttered, the crowd began to dissipate as the creature turned to face them.

"Run!"

"Get the FUCK out of here!"

"Run for your lives!"  
The crowd yelled wildly as they fled, they didn't know where they were going, their instincts told them to get the hell out of there. Jenn held up her pistol and unloaded her clip into the mangled creature in front of her.

"Jenn! That's one of them!" Rona screamed, she picked Alex up and stumbled back. "Kill it!"

"Go into the Security station!" Jenn screamed, reloading her pistol, The four dashed madly into the now open security door. The creature was unaffected by the bullets, but Jenn proceeded to fire at the beast. The creature stumbled back, temporarily disoriented by the bullet force. It regained its balance and proceeded towards its assailant. It howled a terrifying scream, the shrill sound sent a chill down Jenns spine. She fired at its head, 4 shots hit the disfigured face dead on. Blood gushed from the wounds, but it didn't even slow down. Jenn shot at it blindly at this point, 2 shots landed in its shoulder blade, the creatures right arm tore off from the impact. The creature staggered back and looked at its limb. It let out another scream and dashed at Jenn, it's free arm swinging madly. Jenn dolphin dived to the side and aimed up. She emptied the rest of the clip into the creature's left leg, blowing it clean off. The creature stumbled to the ground. Jenn stumbled up, she was out of ammo.

"Jenn!" Maxwell screamed from the door. "Run!" Maxwell motioned for Jenn to run to the open Security door. He clutched a fully loaded pulse rifle in his hands. He aimed at the now crawling creature and fired a barrage of supersonic bullets. The creature was completely dismembered, it thrashed around, gushing blood everywhere, before finally settling down and died. Jenn dashed madly over to the door, the horrific events that just took place were enough to scare anyone. Jenn ran through the door as Maxwell slammed the button, shutting the thick steel door.

"Jenn, are you alright?" Rona ran up to her, Alex asleep on her back. "You did good."

"What the FUCK was that!" Jenn screamed, no longer able to contain the question. Synth walked over, clutching a pulse rifle tightly.

"Hell if we know, We just need to get the hell out of here." Synth said, a sense of terror boomed with his voice.

"Look." Maxwell said this one word, and everyone rushed to the window. "What the..." Some sort of creature was flapping its wings towards the middle aged mans body. It appeared to be a flying corpse, bent and twisted to a sick deformity of its past self. It latched onto the corpse and stuck a boney needly into its brain. Maxwell and Rona turned their heads in disgust. Synth watched, unsure what to think. The corpse sprang to life, it thrashed about, spikes pierced through its palms, its gut was ripped open by two small hands. It fell apart and disfigured itself, the creature vomited blood and looked around, adding onto the alliance of hell.

"Holy shit... so that's how they work..." Synth mumbled, he clutched the pulse rifle tighter. Jenn stumbled to the trash can and vomited uncontrollably.

"We need to get out of here, and the vents can't be used." Rona said. Realization dawned on them, they stared terrified to the vent on the wall.

"If they can use the vents like that... oh god, we need to secure that entrance, do we have a supply closet in here?" Maxwell asked. He gripped the pulse rifle with his hands.

"Back there, let me grab the rest of the force." Jenn said, as if on cue, a team of Security officers came rushing out.

"Shots fire, I repeat, Shots fired!" The chief screamed. She stopped at the sight of Jenn and the civilians. "Jenn, What the hell is going on? You should be at your station!"

"Trust me, sir, you won't last long out there." Jenn said, terror echoed in her voice.

"What are you talking about..." The chief said, he slicked his short hair back and looked out the window. "Where are the people?"

"Dead or Fleeing, sir" Jenn replied. The chief shot her a glance.

"Why?" He asked with a stern face.

"Take another look." Rona told the chief. The chief looked at the girl.

"You have no place in here mechanic!" He hollered, furious about the outcome of the situation.

"Sir, look through the window." Jenn said calmly. The chief sighed and gazed out the window, there was blood everywhere, but no bodies. A figure shambled over, the creature from before... but this time it brought friends. 6 of the necro-bastards wandered outside.

"What the fuck..?" He squinted to get a better look, but what he saw terrified him. "What in god's name is that!" The chief loaded his gun. He motioned for the other officers to come forward.

"Wait sir, they don't go down that easily. You're going to need better weapons."

"I'm trusting you on this, Jenn. Is it worth it?" The chief asked, testing her abilities to lead.

"Yes, sir. Bullets seem to have no effect, but if you hit it just right on the limbs, it will do some damage." Jenn replied, confident on her claim. "But sir, if I may add, we aren't equipped to easily defeat these creatures."

"What do you suggest we do?" The chief asked, feeling more confident about Jenn's opinion.

"We need to get something that can cut their limbs easily." Jenn suggested.

"I think I got what you need." Maxwell said, entering the room. He held a rivet gun for the vent and 2 energy saw's he found in the supply closet. "Found these Industrial Metal Saw's in the closet, only found two, though. They should get the job done."

"Close quarters combat? Me like." Rona said, grasping the energy chainsaw. Synth still grasped the pulse rifle.

"I got this baby." Synth said, swinging the rifle over his shoulder. Jenn took the other chain saw.

"I got this one then." Jenn said, smiling at the damage it will do to those freaks.

"What are you doing with military grade weaponry?" The chief asked, concerned. "You don't have access to this."

"Chief, its fine. These guys check out alright, they're friends." Jenn said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, I trust you with this." The chief replied, he walked back to the 6 other security officers. "Everyone, grab a pulse rifle." The officers nodded and scattered to the armory. Synth turned and looked at his friends, Alex was sitting on the couch, swinging his feet.

"Plasma... Cutter..." The little girls voice echoed in through Maxwell's mind. Maxwell looked around, terrified. He began to think of her words.

"Of Course!" Maxwell exclaimed. "Plasma cutters, they can cut through metal!"

"There was a supply in the Hangar!" Synth added, realizing the importance of the tools. Maxwell took the Rivet gun and began to weld the vent shut.

"I'll go with the force, don't know what's out there." Jenn said. "Chief, permission to gather requested supplies?"

"Granted, who's coming along?" The chief asked. 4 officers armed their guns and stepped forward.

"We are."

"Good, I'll open the doors, make sure nothing gets in." Maxwell said. He slammed his fist on the button and the metal door whirred to life, it slid open slowly and loudly. Which earned the attention of the creatures. They turned their horrific faces and began to shamble towards them. The four police officers aimed their pulse rifles.

"Get ready." Jenn said, she flipped a switch and the chainsaw whirred to life, it shot out a solid beam of energy, capable of cutting steel in one swing. The creatures where at least 30 feet away, the blue light of the laser sights shone on the limbs of the creatures.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE!"


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of moaning creatures was dulled down by the sound of automatic fire. The security team hailed the disfigured creatures with deadly accuracy. Angry. The creatures dashed madly at them, the spikes on their hands cutting through the air like scythes in a wheat field. The team fired rapidly into the horde, one, two, three, the creatures dropped to the floor, their limbless corpses brought a sense of dread over the humans. The sick deformed features of the assailants soon were reduced to pulp. Click. No ammo. Frantic, the team backed away to reload, their hastiness brought clumsiness. As the terrified humans fumbled to reload, Jenn stepped out. Her energy saw whirring ecstatically as the cool blue saw blade glowed softly. The creatures raised their arms, ready to attack.

"Back the fuck off, pricks!" Jenn screamed, with a cunning swing through the air with her blade, the arms of the creatures fell. Jenn didn't stop there, she raised the saw for a second time and pierced each bloody, disfigured mess of a creature through the torso, cutting them into gushing slices. All was quite. The whirring sound of the energy saw quickly dulled down to nothing as Jenn flipped the switch off. She dropped to the ground, covered in blood. She gazed upon the creatures. She was overwhelmed with intense emotions for the creatures. Dread. Fear. Disgust. Pity. She felt tears well up in her eyes. A comforting hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rona, her eyes were red, but yet, a comforting smile was stretched across her face.

"Come on, lets get you to your feat…" Rona said softly. Jenn smiled slightly and stood herself up.

"They dead?" Jenn asked, looking around the room. The Tram was still there, doors open and waiting for passengers.

"Yeah, you guys seemed to make sure of that." Synth said, he walked over, clutching his pulse rifle. He kicked one of the chunks lightly. A disgusting squish could be heard as the metal of his boots met the bloody flesh. "Bleh."

"Jenn, are you ready?" One of the security officers asked sweetly. Jenn looked back at the officer. His hair was black, he wore glasses, his skin was red like a native americans.

"I'm fine, Aaron" Jenn gave a dignified reply. "Suit up you guys. This isn't going to be as easy as expected." The three security officers nodded and ran back into the armory.

"Mommy, are we going to stay here…?" Alex piped up. He tugged gently on Rona's hand. Rona looked down and picked the small boy up.

"Don't worry sweetie, it will be alright…" Rona said, she caressed Alex's cheek and gave a reassuring smile. She turned him away from the door to keep his eyes away from the horrific blood bath outside. "You just rest, ok?" Alex nodded and wiggled free from his mothers loving arms. He sat on the bench quietly and began to doze off.

"Max, how are you doing?" Rona asked, now devoting his attention to her friend. Maxwell's medium length hair was ruffled up, his pale skin had a slight red tint, most likely because of the hell he found himself in. He looked up from his hands and smiled.

"Surviving." He replied with a smile. Rona couldn't help but smile back. The three security guards from before came out, they wore Riot Security Suits. (Can't describe the awesomeness, look it up, instead!) The blue glow of their visors gave a sense of hope, hope that everything will turn out ok, that normality will be restored.

"Are you ready?" Aaron asked, his helmet receded back into his armor. He held his pulse rifle tightly in his hands, he trembled, afraid of what may come. Their RIGS all showed full health, they were stocked on ammo and ready to move out.

"Hell, I'm not ready, but it's what we have to do." Jenn shook her head, she swung the pulse rifle over her shoulder and sighed. "I'm going to suit up, watch that door, make sure no one gets through." The three security guards nodded in compliance and stood outside the gate. Jenn walked into the armory.

"Synth, are we just going to stay here?" Maxwell asked, sweat trickled down from his brow. His hands shook with fear. "Are we?" Synth looked down at his friend and sighed. He placed his hand on his shoulders and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine…" Synth said calmly, trying to mask the terror in his voice. Maxwell didn't seem to notice his friends discomfort, he looked at Rona and Alex and shook his head gently.

"It's not me I'm worried about…" Max muttered. Synth patted him on the back and pulled him to his feet.

"Relax, you're safe now. The vent's are nailed shut, we have guns, people, and hope, we'll be fine." Synth sighed out. Rona sat next to Alex, who was now fast asleep, his head propped against Rona's upper arm. Rona smiled down at him and stroked his cheek. Jenn stepped out, holding a fully loaded pulse rifle and energy saw. Her armor visor shined blue as she looked around the room, she walked forward, the clanking metal gave a sense of excitement to everyone in the room. (she has the Elite Security Suit on! GOOGLE IT!)

"Jenn, let me be the first to say that you look like a badass." Synth said, he stared in awe at the complex assault suit that covered her body. Jenn's helmet receded into her armor, revealing a smug grin on her face.

"I definitely feel like one, Synth." She said smugly. The security chief sighed.

"Don't let it get to your head, Jenn, just remember what your orders are." He said sadly, he loaded his pistol. "The rest of us will be here, watching these guys." He tilted his head towards Rona, Synth, Maxwell, and Alex.

"Don't worry, we know our place." Jenn replied, her as stern as you would expect from the police. Jenn's helmet once again covered her head, the visor gave a bright blue glow before dimming to its normal glow. "We won't let you down." The chief stared at his team for a few seconds, he let out a sigh and nodded.

"I trust you Jenn, don't die on me." He said sincerely.

"Would never even dream of it, sir." Jenn said, the helmet hiding another smug grin. She checked her pulse rifle's ammo clip and nodded. The security team gripped their weapons and headed out the gate. The chief closed the door behind them.

"God bless em. They'll need it…" The chief muttered under his breath. He holstered his pistol and looked at the civilians. "You guys listen up, I don't want you touching anything, and if you even THINK of making a move…"

"Relax, just… relax. We are all on edge, and I can assure you no one is going to try anything stupid." Rona snapped back. Alex rose from his slumber and looked around the room. Rona hugged him close and stroked his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy…" Alex muttered, still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother. He smiled and gave her a big hug. "Can I play?"

"Play what, Alex?" Rona asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Charades?" Alex asked, he always loved playing games with his mother.

"Sure! Do you want to see if Uncle Synth wants to play?" Rona asked, a smile stretching across her smooth face. Synth smiled and pretended not to hear. Alex nodded in agreement and wandered over to Synth.

"Um, uncle Synth! Wanna play charades with me and mommy?" Alex asked playfully. Synth smiled down at him and lifted him up in the air. They both laughed happily.

"Of course, lil Alex." Synth said through a smile. He set the young boy down gently. Alex grasped Synth's big hands and tugged him over to where Rona sat. "Max, want to play a game?"

"Not now…Not now…" Maxwell said, he was sketching something furiously on a notepad. Synth didn't notice and just took it as him just not being in the mood. Synth sat next to Rona as Alex began his act. They both laughed as the young boy did his best to imitate an elephant. Rona was next. She got on the floor and curled in a ball and began to roll side to side.

"A bed bug?" Synth guessed. Rona said nothing and continued with her rolling.

"A ball?" Alex guessed next. Rona again, said nothing.

"A rolly-polly?" Synth guessed again.

"Ding!" Rona exclaimed, she uncurled herself and sat next to Synth. Synth got up next and imitated Maxwell, still frantically drawing. Rona looked at Synth curiously, then at Maxwell. She laughed heartily and punched Synth lightly in the arm. "Maxwell, right?"

"Haha, yep. Hey Max, what are you drawing so vigorously over there?" Synth asked.

"Nothing." Maxwell snapped back. Synth shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. Alex got up and raised his arms above his head and roamed around in a hunch. He hung his head low and let out a growl. Rona and Synth felt their hearts skip a beat as they realized what he was imitating, they shared an uncomfortable silence before Rona finally decided to speak.

"Alex…honey… maybe we should play a different game…" She said as sweetly as possible, trying to mask her sorrow. Alex lowered his arms and kept silent.

"Did I do it bad?" He asked, disappointment echoed in his voice. Rona hugged him close.

"No sweetie… its just that its fun to change things up every now and then, right?" Rona asked, reassuring her small son. Maxwell perked his head up as he heard a slight tapping sound coming from the ventilation shafts.

(TRANSITION!)

Jenn stood patiently in the tram, the three other guards kept silent, clutching their pulse rifles tightly.

"So, in the hangar, get in get out. Simple…right?" Aaron spoke up. A man with a heavy English accent replied.

"Ey, knowing what we just faced, this is anything BUT simple." The English security guard's helmet receded back into his armor. "And plus we have to carry that crate back, WHILE fighting those things."

"Not as easy as it seemed before, eh?" The other guards helmet receded into his armor. He was a young, short haired African american man. He swung his rifle over his shoulder and sighed. Aaron kept silent, his helmet visor blocked his expression. Jenn sighed, the guards helmets recovered their heads and glowed bright blue before settling down to the original glow.

"We just need to do the best we can. You three think you can handle it?" Jenn asked, her voice as stern as ever.

"If I wasn't ready, my name wouldn't be Michael Sanders." The African American man said smugly.

"Right…" Aaron muttered under his breath. Sanders looked at him and swung his gun in his hand.

"What was that new guy?" He said, getting his face visor close to Aarons. Aaron shoved him back and cursed under his breath. "That's what I thought."

"Calm down you two, you think we have time for your useless arguments?" Jenn said, checking her gun's quality. The tram halted to a stop and the doors slid open. The auto mechanic shop. A man was there with a wrench, kneeling and beating one of the creatures dead bodies with a pipe wrench. His long brown hair was ruffled and his jump suit tattered and blood stained.

"What! The! Fuck!" He screamed, the creature seemed to be a mutated baby, its back torn open and tentacles protruding from the opening. It's skin was bloody and pulpy from the constant abuse and mutation. Aaron rushed over and pulled the man up.

"Aidan! Aidan! Calm down, it's dead!" Aaron shouted, he took the wrench from the man's hand. The man turned and sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm sorry for acting like that WHEN MY BACK WAS BEING PIERCED BY THAT SHIT FEST!" Aidan kicked the baby creature into the wall. "Piece of shit!"

"You know this guy?" The English man asked.

"I met him on my way to the station, your name IS Aidan, right?" Aaron asked, directing his attention towards the engineer.

"Y-yeah…" Aidan replied, he let out a sigh. "What the hell is happening here?"

"We don't know, we are going down to the Hangar to pick up a shipment of Cutters." Jenn began. "The bigger creatures, the adults, you need to cut their limbs… and…well… what better thing to use than a Plasma Cutter, right?"

"I have a few in the shop here…" Aidan said, he reached into a tool box and pulled out a Plasma Cutter. "I use it for getting scrap metal off of junk we don't need."

"That's great, but we need more than one." Jenn snapped at him. Aidan loaded the cutter and handed it to her.

"Better than nothing, right?" He retorted. Jenn sighed, she holstered the pulse rifle on her back and took the plasma cutter in her hand.

"Yeah." Jenn examines the plasma cutter. "This is good quality, right?" Aidan nods. "Sorry, I've never actually used one of these before. It seems to function just like a pistol."

"Here, this is the reload button. Press it when your clip is empty and replace it with a new one. Just aim and the three blue laser sights will help with your accuracy, I'm sure it's similar to your pulse rifle." Aidan instructed, Sanders and Aaron checked around for more cutters as Aidan and Jenn talked about the cutter.

"Here's another." Aaron interrupted, he held up another plasma cutter. "It looks a little old, but it should still work." He holstered his pulse rifle on his back and examined the cutter. "Yeah, this will do nicely."

"You've used a cutter before?" The English guy asked, feeling more confident about his team mates.

"Once or Twice." Aaron replied, he grabbed some extra plasma energy from the counter and loaded the tool.

"One or twice…" The English guy muttered, he let out a sigh and turned his attention back to Jenn. "To the hangar, right?"

"Yeah, that's right John. To the Hangar…" Jenn lowered her plasma cutter and sighed. "God damn… this is not going to be a fun trip."

"I'm coming with you guys, there is no way in hell I'm waiting around here if there are more of those things out there." Aidan said, he pointed to the corpse of the lurker in the corner.

"The security station is holding up still, if you were smart, you would head there." Jenn instructed.

"I'm not going down there, I found a trust worthy group of people, and dammit, I'm going to take advantage of the sense of security." Aidan said, confident to stick with his new friends.

"You can't, it's too dangerous." Sanders intervened. "Head back to the station."

"No way, and you guys are looking for cutters, right? You'll need some expertise with those, wouldn't you?" Aidan crossed his arms, hoping he just won over their acceptance. The security guards looked at each other and sighed. Aaron's helmet receded into his armor, he looked at the engineer and patted his back.

"Fine, but we aren't giving you a weapon." Aaron said, he gave a comforting smile as his helmet once again consumed his head.

"No weapon? Are you serious?" Aidan's terrified expression returned to his face. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"Probably go back to the station, but it seems to me like you're not going to do that. Accept it." Sanders said, frustration rang in his voice. Aidan let out a sigh.

"Fine. Let's go." Aidan agreed. "The hangar is down that hall there." He pointed down the hallway to a big door at the end. "But first, I need to suit up, no way in hell am I going down there like this." He opened a closet and pulled out a Level 3 Engineering suit, he slid himself inside the armor and clasped the helmet on tightly, the green glow of the visor gave an old fashioned feel to the armor. "And now I'm ready." His RIG's health filled to 100% as he hooked it up with his vital signs.

"Now that we all finally came to an agreement, I say we head to that hangar." John said anxiously. The security team loaded their guns and began to walk down the hallway, Aidan following close behind.


End file.
